Baby's Breath
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. Post-series. One-shot. RyoxShou, mentions of mpreg, sexual situations, light JohanxJudai and Saiou Takuma xEdo.


**_June 22..._**

To a certain bluenette, this date was very important.

It was early that morning. He was seated at the table in the kitchen of the mansion he lived in. In front of him, was a red glass vase with an elegant bouquet of flowers in it. It was made up of different colored roses, and pure white baby's breath, and that was it.

Through half-lidded eyes, 24 year-old Shou Marufuji traced his fingertips lightly over the edges of each and every rose petal; each one seemed softer than the one before it. And all the while, a smile was gracing his lips, brightening up his face.

The birds weren't even up and singing, and yet, the young man was wide awake with a dreamy expression upon his face. All the while, besides him wondering how Judai had gotten up early enough to order flowers to be delivered to him before it was even time for people to wake up for work, Shou's mind was racing about what happened six years ago on this very day...

* * *

_**"You're doing great, Shou. Just hang in there..." Ryo's voice soothed him, and it wasn't long before he squeezed Shou's hand encouragingly, letting him know he was still there. "I'll be right here, I promise..."**_

_**Shou breathed in deeply, a pained expression twisting his face. Still attached in his now sweaty baby blue hair, was a small white veil, which around it, pink roses were woven together, and between each rose, was a small piece of baby's breath.**_

_**"Alright Shou, just give one last push and that should do it." the doctor's voice said. Every thing but himself and Ryo seemed distant from Shou, but then, after he did what he had barely been able to hear, they were brought back down to Earth when crying was heard.**_

_**"You did it, Shou." Ryo said, wrapping his arms around Shou's neck, kissing his cheek.**_

_**"Congradulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." the doctor said, holding up a small, pale-skinned, blue-haired baby.**_

_**Shou's eyes lit up when the little pink-wrapped baby was placed into his arms.**_

_**"Oh Ryo..." Shou began, tears of happiness gathered in his eyes. "Isn't she beautiful?"**_

_**"One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen..." Ryo answered, stroking her cheek with his index finger. "It's a dead tie between you and her."**_

_**"Just look at her..." Shou said, lifting her up a bit higher so he could lay her head beside his. "I love her so much already..."**_

_**Ryo smiled, giving Shou another hug, and then a moment later, they just settled and watched their new daughter as she slowly stopped crying, and opened up her wide eyes. Revealed to them, were beauteous blue-silvery orbs. As soon as she saw her Mother and Father for the very first time, she gave a big open-mouthed smile. A moment later, she began spluttering out baby talk, all the while, keeping her sweet, sweet smile.**_

* * *

Shou's half-full coffee cup was beginning to cool, and still, he did not budge, nor were his hands any where besides resting on the table, and touching the flower petals. For him, time was standing still, when in reality, it was spiraling away quicker than any one could imagine.

* * *

_**Laced within the air, came many moans, all ranging differently in volume, and there was an occasional cry out up to the heavens, which could have echoed through out the entire house; luckily, the two lived alone, and would not be bothered by other life forms, human or animal.**_

_**What felt like only minutes later, the two bluenettes laid still beneath the blankets. The elder of the two gazed through half-lidded, half lust-filled teal orbs at the smaller body beside him. They were both sweating after the hours of work they had done; the air was heavy and hot, so the sheets strewn across their bodies served no purpose what so ever at the moment.**_

_**Ryo smiled softly as Shou gave a small mewl, his hypnotic silver eyes slipping open less than halfway. Ryo cupped Shou's cheek within his hand, and leaned in, capturing the soft, rosy lips of the younger boy into another steamy kiss.**_

_**"I love you, Shou..." Ryo whispered into his ear when they parted.**_

_**"I... love you... too... Ryo..." Shou whispered as his eyes slipped closed.**_

_**Ryo's smile widened a bit as Shou drifted off into a deep sleep, and he leaned down, pulling the blankets over them more. He leaned on his elbow, watching the younger boy sleep, just observing how beautiful Shou looked; naked or clothed; asleep or conscious.**_

_**Ryo grimaced, giving a quiet gasp as he felt his heart act up. Immediately, he sat up, careful not to wake Shou, and then held his chest with his hand. He began to breathe in through his nose and out his mouth, which helped the pain subside. A minute later, it ended, and he laid back down.**_

_**Cobalt eyes stared up at the ceiling, half-lidded once more. His hand still rested over his heart, Ryo's eyes slipped closed. Staying close to Shou's side, he drifted off into a deep sleep, just as the younger had just before he did.**_

_**The next thing Ryo knew, he was beginning to stir.**_

_**"Ryo... Ryo..."**_

_**Giving a soft groan, Ryo's eyes opened up, and as his vision cleared, he came face-to-face with Shou's smiling face. Sitting on top of him, was his little brother.**_

_**"Good morning, sleepy head..." Shou greeted, leaning down and giving Ryo his first kiss of the day. "The doctor just called..." he began, resting his head on the elders shoulder. "I've got such wonderful news..."**_

* * *

"Momma?"

Shou, whom had rested his head in his arms, opened his eyes, sitting back up straight. Immediately, his eyes locked onto the small figure in the kitchen doorway.

There was a little girl with baby blue hair in a somewhat spiked style that was a combination of Ryo and Shou's. At the end of each hair on her head, was teal, and she had streaks of teal hair covering her baby blue hair. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a glimmering blue and silver. Her tiny hand rested on the door frame, and she was dressed in a long-sleeved, yellow night gown. Her little bare feet stepped onto the linoleum kitchen floor.

As soon as his eyes laid onto her, Shou smiled.

"Happy Birthday," he began as he stood up. "Tammy."

The young bluenette smiled. She immediately ran to her Mother, getting lost in one of his loving hugs when he knelt down with his arms open.

"Look at what your Uncle Judai and Uncle Johan sent for you," Shou told her, standing up and letting her sit on the edge of the table.

"Wow! Momma, they're so beautiful!" Tammy gasped in awe when her eyes laid onto the bouquet. She then picked up the card that laid in front of them. _"To dearest little Tammy, Happy Birthday. Wishing you lots of love, Uncle Johan, Uncle Judai, and Takara."_ she read. "I'm gonna have to thank them for the flowers at the party today, Momma! I'll give them all a great big hug! And a kiss, too!"

"I'm sure they'd love that." Shou told her. "And, I made you a special treat for breakfast."

"What is it? What is it?" Tammy asked, getting hyped up.

"Close your eyes, you'll see." Shou said, seating her down in the chair he had occupied less than a minute ago.

As Shou went over to the refrigerator, Tammy covered her eyes with her hands. When the door opened, Tammy peeked through her fingers.

"No peeking now, little Angel..." Shou said.

Tammy then covered her eyes again, and giggled.

As Shou stood back up straight again, he had to put a hand on his big, round belly.

"Okay, now you can look."

Tammy took her hands from her face, opened her eyes, blinked twice, and brought her head up.

"Oh, they're my favorite!" she pipped happily. "Thank you so much, Momma!"

"Well, nothings too perfect for a little Angel on such an important day." Shou said as Tammy picked up knife and fork.

What Shou had given her for breakfast as indeed her favorite; cold pancakes with two spoonfuls of maple syrup on each pancake, with strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate chips. And on the top for an added bonus, was a dollop of whipped cream.

"Thank you so much, Momma. You must have gotten up so early to make it for me..." Tammy said.

"Any thing for you, Tam-Tam. I love you." Shou told her as he sat down beside her.

* * *

_**"I can't believe we're having another..." Ryo said, a smile plastered onto his face as him and Shou were watching Tammy sleep. Her eye lashes rested gently on her cheeks, she was breathing through her nose, and her thumb was in her mouth. Even so, a smile was on her face as she slept.**_

_**"The doctor estimated it will be born around the same time Tammy was." Shou said.**_

_**"I... I've never felt so happy..." Ryo said, wrapping his arms around Shou's waist from behind him. "We should start thinking of names as soon as we can."**_

_**"Good idea." Shou said, leaning his head back against his older brother's strong shoulder, holding onto his arm. "I think... it should have a meaningful, beautiful name. One it can live up to, as a boy or a girl. It should be cute, not too feminine, not too manly, but just right..."**_

_**"Hm..." Ryo hummed, resting his chin on Shou's shoulder, keeping his eyes locked onto Tammy.**_

* * *

"There you go, you look all cute."

"Momma, where are we going?" Tammy asked, blinking.

Tammy, being so young, would obviously be confused as to what was going on. She was dressed in her ocean blue party dress with matching ribbons tied into her hair. Her recently shined and polished black shoes were on her feet, with her white tights covering her legs. The party wouldn't start until noon, and it was only quarter to eleven.

"You'll see, Tammy." Shou told her, lacing up his shoes.

A moment later, he took her hand, and led her out the front door.

"You don't mind if we go some where before the party, do you, Tam-Tam?" Shou asked her.

"Not at all, Momma." Tammy answered.

Before she knew it, she was buckled up in the back of the car, and Shou was starting it up on the driver's side.

For the entire time, Tammy watched every thing pass by through the windows with her curious eyes, and when the car stopped, she looked to her Mother.

"Momma, where are we?" she asked.

"We're... here to see your Father..." Shou told her, his voice lower than normal.

"Papa's here?!" Tammy asked, her eyes lighting up.

Silently, Shou exited the car, and opened the door where Tammy sat. He unbuckled her and picked her up. Tammy, wanting not to fall, wrapped her arms around Shou's neck.

"Momma, where's Papa?" she asked.

"I'll show you, Tammy." Shou answered.

Shou walked through the gate, and began to walk down on of the rows of head stones. Tammy blinked, looking around, confused as to where the were; a cemetery.

"Here he is, Tammy..." Shou said, setting her down on her feet.

Blinking, and confused, Tammy looked around.

"Momma, I don't see him." she said, concern in her voice.

Shou squatted down, turning her head with his hands.

"He's in here..." Shou said.

Tammy blinked, and cocked her head to the side.

The words on the head stone before her were words she couldn't make out, despite her knowing how to read; but it was mostly because these words were a bit strange for her.

_Ryo Marufuji_

_December 21, 1988 - January 16, 2014_

_Beloved Husband And Father,  
May His Life Live On Within Our Hearts,  
And Within Our Memories._

"What's Papa doing here, Momma? Isn't he lonely?" Tammy asked, looking up at her Mother. "Why... won't he come home?..."

"I don't know, baby girl..." he told her. "Although, I wish I knew."

Tammy's eyes shined as she stared at the gray stone, but then she smiled.

"Papa, I love you very, very much. I hope you'll come home soon, too." Tammy said. "All I want... for my Birthday... is to be with Momma and Papa..."

Shou pressed his teeth together tightly, which helped him keep his tears in his eyes.

"Tammy, would you go wait at the car for me?" Shou asked her.

"Yes, Momma." Tammy said with a nod. She then headed down the row the direction they had came from, and toward the gate.

As soon as her foot steps faded, Shou looked directly at the head stone, letting his tears fall silently from his eyes.

"Ryo... I... I miss you so much..." Shou whispered, his head going down low. "I know... I haven't come to see you for a while. But... Tammy's just finished school again. And, well, you probably remember... but, today's our sixth wedding anniversary, and... Tammy's sixth Birthday... I'm so proud of her... she's so smart, Ryo..."

Sniffling, Shou wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

"I... I don't know if what Edo said is true... I don't know if we all have a destiny set for us from birth... or if we're all floating accidentally on a breeze... but..." Shou opened his tearing eyes. "... Maybe... it's both... both of them at the same time..." His lips then began to quiver. "... Our... our baby will be born any day, now... Tammy still doesn't know, since we did want to surprise her at the hospital after it came..." Shou's hand then rested shakily on Ryo's head stone. "I... I love you, Ryo... and... even though, I wish I could remain in this world... with Tammy... I'll... see you again soon..." Shou opened his eyes, staring at the stone. "I love you, Ryo..."

Just then, a gust of wind blew, making Shou's hair move and dance around, making his tears dry a bit.

"I love you... I... I'll... see you... soon..."

Shou then stood up, and without looking up or looking back, he walked down the row. By the time he reached the car, he looked perfectly fine. He was smiling again, and showed no previous signs of grief.

"So then, let's head home. We can't be late for your own party." Shou said.

"Right, Momma." Tammy said, nodding.

* * *

_**(Can you stop, please?...  
Can you stop the fire?...  
You can't stop the fire...  
You won't say the words...  
Please, please...)**_

"Happy Birthday, Tammy-chan!"

"Happy Birthday, Tammy!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Blow out the candles and make a wish, Tammy!"

"Yeah yeah, Tammy-chan! Make a wish!"

As if she hadn't even needed to think about it, Tammy sucked in a breath until her cheeks were bulged, and she blew it out, hitting all seven candles on her cake.

"What did you wish for, Tammy?" blue-haired, brown-green-eyed Takara Anderson asked.

"She can't tell you! It won't come true if she told!" little Hinata Saiou said, whom had her Mother's silver hair, and her Father's violet eyes.

"You can tell me! I'm your best friend, Tam-Tam!" Takara whined. "You know I won't tell, don't you, Tammy?!"

"Knock it off, Taka. You wouldn't tell your wish, and she can't tell hers, even if you swear it." Hinata's twin said, whom was Hikari. She had their Father's violet hair, and their Mother's blue eyes.

"Here you go, Tammy." Shou said, whom had cut the cake into equal pieces, giving her the first piece, since she was the Birthday girl.

"Thank you, Momma." Tammy said.

As soon as every one had a piece of cake, including himself, Shou sat down.

"Wow Shou, I hate to say this, but this is better than Judai's cooking!" Johan said.

"No matter how very true that may be, Jo-chan, expect me to spit in your omelet tomorrow morning..." Judai said dangerously, keeping his eyes away from him.

"That'll just make it even better..." Johan said.

"Guys, don't talk lovey-dovey in front of the children." Edo said. "Although, you can barely call that lovey-dovey. Its more like... killy-cute."

"I agree with Edo-chan..." Takuma said.

"Kiss ass..." mumbled Judai.

"Uncle Shou, can I have another piece?" Takara asked, holding out what looked like a clean plate; although, he was the one who had cleared it.

"Heh heh heh, you really do take after your Mother, don't you, Taka?" Johan asked with a chuckle.

"Sure thing, Takara." Shou answered him, taking his plate and placing another piece of the cake from the plate onto Takara's plate before handing it back to him.

"Thank you!" Takara pipped.

"Your welcome." Shou said.

* * *

"Wow!" Tammy said, picking up the card from the box she had just opened. "Takara, thank you so much!" she said, throwing her arms around him.

"I had a feeling you'd like it; Cat's Ear Tribe is a cute card." Takara said.

"Thank you all very much!" Tammy said. But then, her eyes narrowed when she heard a crash in the kitchen. "Momma!" she said, getting up and running in there.

"Shou!" Judai said.

"Momma, Momma!" Tammy cried, finding Shou on the floor; a glass had rolled out of his hand when he fell, spilling water and ice cubes when it had. He was sweaty, his hair messed, an exhausted look was on his face, even in unconsciousness.

"Judai," Johan said, grasping the brunette by his shoulder. "I think it's his _b-a-b-y_..." Johan whispered into his ear.

"What ever it is... we've gotta get him to the hospital!" Judai said.

* * *

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?..." **_

Hours passed by before the door opened, and immediately, Tammy looked up.

"Is Shou okay?" Judai asked.

"He's alright. His baby is fine, as well. It was born healthy." the doctor answered.

"Baby?" Tammy asked, blinking. "Momma had a baby? The stork came?"

"Your Momma wanted to surprise you, Tammy." Judai told her. "He wanted it to be a surprise that you'd get a baby brother or sister, but he wasn't expecting it to come now."

"Shou's in his room. It's room 597, on the third floor." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Judai said.

* * *

Hesitantly, Tammy stepped into the all-white hospital room.

"Momma?..." she asked, scared.

"It's okay, Tammy... your Momma's alright." Johan told her.

Laying within the white sheets of the bed, was Shou. His eyes were closed, and he was still sweating. His cheeks and nose were tinged red, and a wet cloth was on his forehead. Placed over his mouth and nose, was an oxygen mask.

Slowly, Tammy walked over to where he was, her shoes making tapping noises on the linoleum floor.

"Momma... are you okay?" Tammy asked, reaching her tiny, little pale hands up, and placing them on Shou's hand.

As Johan and Judai stood behind her, Shou gave a soft groan that was only just noticeable above the sounds of a heart monitor and the oxygen tank slowly letting oxygen into the mask. His head turned to the right, and his eyes cracked open a bit; they were dulled, distant, and weary.

"Tammy..." he whispered.

"Momma?..." the little bluenette asked. "Are you okay, Momma?..."

Shou took in a shaky breath, and let it out, fog appearing on the clear mask over his mouth.

"Tammy... I love you very much, little Angel..." Shou told her.

"I love you, too, Momma." Tammy said. "Momma... Uncle Judai said the stork came... is that true?"

"Yes... we knew it would come before Papa left..." Shou said.

"Momma, when can you come home?" Tammy asked, her hands holding Shou's hand.

"... Forgive me, Tammy..." Shou said, his eyes closing. "... But I won't be home again..."

"What? Why?" Tammy asked. "Are you... are you going to live with Papa?..." Her eyes filled with tears. "Momma, I don't want you to go!"

"Shou, what are you talking about?" Judai asked.

"Wait a minute," Johan said, placing his hand on Judai's shoulder. "Ju... he doesn't look too good... I'm no doctor, but... Shou-chan doesn't really... look his normal hundred percent."

* * *

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know-  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?...  
Am I so insignificant?...  
Isn't something missing?...  
Isn't someone missing me?... **_

_There's no way any one but Ryo would know he were sick... in his case, he must have been hiding it for years, and it built up. He must have wanted no one to worry..._

_**"Ryo, why would you hide such a thing from me like that?..." Shou asked, holding Ryo's hand tightly. "If you knew you were sick... why would you do that?..."**_

_**Weakly, Ryo's hand wrapped around Shou's.**_

_**"I... I didn't want to know how much longer I had to live..." Ryo whispered. "I didn't want any one to tell me how much longer I had to spend with you and Tammy, and every one else... I didn't want to know... that's why, I've been holding on as long as I can... but I guess that's selfish of me..."**_

_**"Ryo, I love you so much... please... you can't leave me like this! Not now! Tammy's only just started school! We're going to have our second child..." Shou was unable to hold back his tears as he trembled, barely able to keep his grip on Ryo's hand. "Ryo..." he whispered, looking into the half-open cobalt-steal eyes.**_

_**"Shou... promise me this... you'll hold on as long as you can... not for me... but for Tammy... and when the day comes... when we meet in heaven... I'll greet you with open arms... I'll love you forever..." Ryo's grip tightened, but only slightly. "So please, please... for me... hold on... for Tammy... and the baby..."**_

_**Ryo untangled his hand from Shou's hands, and brought it up so he could pull Shou in closely.**_

_**"I love you, Shou..." Ryo whispered as their lips met.**_

_**When they pulled apart, Ryo's eyes darkened, and his and Shou's hands were held together again.**_

_**"Tell Tammy I love her..." Ryo whispered. "I'll watch over you both like a Mother hawk..." His eyes slipped closed. "I will always... love you... Shou..."**_

_**And then, the heart monitor in the backround gave one long beep. But that noise was drowned out by Shou as Ryo's hand still held his. It was a few moments later that the grip loosened, and the room fell silent as the snow fell outside.**_

* * *

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone...  
Isn't someone missing me?... **_

"Tammy..." Shou whispered. "Do for me this one little thing..."

"Any thing Momma, any thing!" Tammy said, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Watch over your baby brother for me... Hoshiko... he needs you..." Shou whispered.

"Hoshiko..." Tammy repeated. "Right... I'll do it, Momma... I'll always be there for him... I'll always stay with him, I'll always protect him..."

Shou smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Tam-Tam..." Shou whispered as his eyes darkened. "Papa and I... will always watch over you and Hoshiko..."

"Shou, wait, you can't go!" Judai cried. "I made a promise to Ryo! I'd always look out for you!"

"Judai... please..." Shou pleaded in a whisper, barely able to keep his eyes open any more. "Look after Tammy and Hoshiko for me... please, please..."

"Shou... no, no no! You can't die! I don't want you to..." Judai said.

"I... I love you all... I will always love you..." Shou whispered.

A moment after Shou lost the battle to keep his eyes open, the heart monitor gave off one long beep. That's when Judai lost it. Sobbing heavily, he covered his eyes with his hands. Hoping to calm him down, but crying himself, Johan pulled Judai into his arms, letting him cry into his shoulder, rubbing his back.

Shaking and sniffling, Tammy's cries increased in volume as Shou's grip around her hands loosened. She then hugged him around the waist, and cried into the sheets.

_**"I think... it should have a meaningful, beautiful name. One it can live up to."**_

_**"How about 'Hoshiko'?"**_

_**"That's perfect, Ryo! How do you do it?!"**_

_**(Can you stop, please?...  
Can you stop the fire?...  
You can't stop the fire...  
You won't say the words...  
Please, please...) **_

* * *

"Momma... Papa... I know you're happy to be with one another..."

Tammy was kneeling in front of her Mother and Father's head stones, her week old brother, Hoshiko, in her arms. He had Ryo's teal hair, and he had her same exact eyes; silvery blue.

"... I know... you can never be home again... but... I miss you... and I love you..." Tammy said. "Uncle Judai and Uncle Johan brought me to live with them and Takara-chan... and I've been looking after Hoshiko, like you asked, Momma. When ever he cries, I go right to him. When he's hungry, Uncle Judai and Uncle Johan give me a bottle to feed him. Every evening, we take a bath together... and every night, I read him a book, and sing him to sleep like you did with me, I love him so much, Momma, Papa..."

Tammy sniffled, looking up.

"I miss you... If there is any thing you need, I won't be far away..." Tammy said, standing up. "I will always love you..."

Tammy then turned.

"And, maybe... maybe some day, we can be together again..." she whispered before she walked down the row, all the while, holding little Hoshiko closely to herself.

As Tammy walked out the gate, a breeze blew, and a cherry blossom landed on her head. Looking up and around, she saw no trees around. She then picked it off of her head, and looked at it in her hand. As soon as Hoshiko saw it, his eyes lit up.

Smiling, Tammy fixed the flower into her brother's hair.

"There you go, looking all cute now..." she said, a smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder at her parents' head stones. She saw the flowers she left there; the roses and baby's breath she had received from Judai, Johan and Takara on her Birthday. Tammy then looked down, seeing Hoshiko's happy, smiling face as he spoke senseless baby talk to his big sister. Tammy then smiled down at him, and started to walk down the side walk and headed for the park; where Takara, Hinata and Hikari were.

_Momma, Papa, I hope you really are watching us... I'll make you proud..._

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?...  
Isn't someone missing me?..." **_

* * *

"There you go, all dry and clean and cute." Tammy said as she was buttoning up Hoshiko's pajamas. "It's kinda funny, actually. You look just like a baby Papa." she said, picking him up.

Hoshiko started babbling and giggling as Tammy walked over to the rocking chair, sitting in it with him in her arms.

"Now it's time to eat, and then, it's time you went to bed." Tammy said, picking up a bottle from the changing table.

"Mm..." Hoshiko hummed as he drank the warm milk down from the bottle Tammy gave him.

"You're so cute... I'm such a lucky girl to have a little brother like you..." Tammy said, smiling at him, and Hoshiko smiled back.

"Just like a little Mother, isn't she?" Johan asked Judai quietly out in the hallway. "It's cute."

"I guess she's really taking her promise to Shou seriously; and it's only been a week, and Hoshiko loves her already." Judai said. "It's odd seeing a young child look so grown up."

"She just has the same Motherly instinct in her that Shou had is all; it just proves she's a little Marufuji alright." Johan said.

"I feel like I let Ryo down, though... I promised him I'd always look out for Shou when he wasn't around. And now that they're gone, there's an empty feeling in the air... like something is missing..." Judai said.

"Wow, you must have been hungry." Tammy said, setting down the bottle, and bringing Hoshiko up so he'd rest on her shoulder. She patted his back until he let out a small burp. "Now, it's time for bed." she told him, standing up from the rocking chair.

Tammy stepped up onto a small step ladder, and placed Hoshiko into his crib, tucking him in with his baby blue blanket. She then made his mobile spin.

_"Little baby, you tale has begun.  
It comes from far, the Nowhereland.  
The wind is blowing a sound so well known..._

_For your love, to the skies was sent...  
He's turned into sparks...  
That shine with the stars..._

_... And by night he will always be there,  
And thus he's never died..."_

Tammy leaned down, kissing Hoshiko's forehead softly, her small song having made him drift off into sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Otouto..." she whispered before stepping off the ladder, turning off the lights, and walking out of Hoshiko's room, closing the door behind her.

"Tammy, there you are." Johan said when she leaned against the door, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Huh?" she asked, looking in their direction. "Oh, hello Uncles."

"It's getting late. Takara and you should be getting to bed." Johan said, leaning down and picking her up.

"Okay... Uncle... Johan..." she said, just about ready to pass out.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone...  
Isn't someone missing me?... **_

* * *

_**"Tammy, you're so cute!"**_

_**Tammy giggled.**_

_**"Thank you, Momma."**_

"Huh?" Tammy asked, sitting up, looking around.

This happened every night; she'd fall asleep, and hear the same exact thing that had happened in her daily life with Shou. It was a little way that Shou had shown affection.

Tammy sighed, laying back down, staring at the glow-in-the-dark planets and stars on Takara's bedroom ceiling; although, this was now not only Takara's bedroom, but also Tammy's.

"Having trouble sleeping again, eh Tam?"

"Huh?" Tammy asked, looking across the room. There was Takara sitting up with a flash light in his hand.

"Why don't you come over here with me? I'm sure you'd sleep better knowing some one is beside you to protect ya." Takara said.

"... Okay," Tammy said, getting up and walking across the room.

Takara scooted to the side, and let Tammy lay down beside him.

"Isn't this better?" Takara asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"... Yeah..." Tammy responded.

"Night, Tammy." Takara said.

"... Night... Taka..." she responded, her tired eyes slipping closed.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep, just to dream of you,  
I'll wake without you there.  
Isn't something missing?...  
Isn't something... **_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone...  
Isn't something missing?...  
Isn't someone missing me?... **_

_**(Can you stop, please?...  
Can you stop the fire?...  
You can't stop the fire...  
You won't say the words...  
Please, please...) **_

* * *

_**OWARI**_

(Wipes eyes with tissues)

That took a lot of me to write... It took the past three days, but it's done...

I don't know why, but I just felt like I had to write this... mostly because, June 22, just last Saturday, was my cousin Tammy's Birthday. If she were born alive, she'd be 21 now...

I guess I really don't know where inspiration for this came from... I just wrote... and wrote... and wrote... and I think, out of every thing I've written, this stands out as the best piece of work I've written yet.

Review, please.

_("Missing" is property of Evanescence and their record label, and Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X is property of Kazuki Takahashi. The small lullaby Tammy sung to Hoshiko, "Fairy Tale", is property of Shaman and their record label. Tammy, Hoshiko, Takara, Hinata and Hikari are OCs, and property of Gash-chan.)_


End file.
